


Count the Months

by CooperJR



Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Home at last...
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Count the Months

The most obvious tell for how long they had been gone was the neat stack of National Geographic magazines piled on their floor. From the oldest on the top to newest on the bottom. Killua was half convinced it was a jab at them for leaving Alluka alone for that long, since once they arrived home, she would set the magazines on the shelf they would go to anyways.

It was the same cycle every time they came home. Open the door, count the magazines, greetings and hugs, unpack and clean up, then eat. Alluka always buried her head into Killua’s chest for several long minutes while Gon took the luggage to their shared space in the basement. Parting, Alluka gave him a wobbly smile that made him want to cry, but neither of them did. 

The time of their arrival would also determine their next meal together. Early arrivals meant a trip to a pancake house (per Alluka’s request), midday trips meant lunch at a diner (per Killua’s request), and late night arrivals would tend to be spent quietly at home (per Gon’s request), with a casserole or crock pot recipe Alluka had recently favored.

Tonight was one of the quiet nights. The casserole in question was meant to be an inside-out cheeseburger (best as Killua could figure) with biscuits sitting on top of the goopy mess. After dinner, they would chat over drinks as Alluka begged to see the most favored pictures from Killua’s collection, while Gon retold the story for each of the ones Killua showed her. 

When yawning became more regular from Gon, Killua would pull Alluka into one more hug for the night before they retired to their rooms. Alluka crawled up the stairs to her artist studio while the boys descended into the basement.

Gon had emptied their luggage into the laundry room earlier, meaning they both rummaged through their closet for some semblance of clothing comfortable enough to sleep in.

Killua gratefully took off his travel hoodie and pants before slipping into a well-worn pair of basketball shorts. Gon’s olive toned hands wrapped around Killua’s torso, Gon’s face pressed between his shoulder blades. “I’d hoped to get  _ some _ sleep tonight,” Killua muttered, thought he wasn’t  _ opposed _ ...

Gon simply hummed, pressing several trailing kisses up to Killua’s neck. He rested his chin on Killua’s shoulder. “I just wanted to hold you.” 

Killua grabbed one of Gon’s hands, pressing a kiss into the palm before spinning around and giving him a shove. “You can hold me  _ in  _ bed, needy bastard.” Gon beamed at the tone. “Fuckin A, I never got how you liked me cussing at you.”

“It’s the  _ feeling,  _ Killua, I love hearing you put feeling into your words.” Killua blushed at ‘love.’ Gon continued, reaching to pull Killua onto the bed with him. “You used to be so formal, it felt like I was talking to a statue. The moment you got angry at me ‘cause I said  _ I’d  _ won the race-”

“It was a fucking tie and you know-”

“That is exactly-” Gon punctuated his statement with a kiss into Killua’s cheek, “- _ exactly _ what I mean. I love seeing your face make all kinds of expressions…” He trailed off with another kiss on the corner of Killua’s eye. His hands were resting on Killua’s hips, thumb trailing over the hem of Killua’s shorts.

Killua gave him another shove. “We haven't been home in four months, and we have to meet with the editor tomorrow.  _ I’m _ going to sleep. Scoot over before I move you.”

Gon gave a sheepish grin, rolling under the covers and flipping them open for Killua. 

Killua flopped down, burying his face into the pillow, breathing in fabric softener and  _ home.  _ Gon dropped the covers up to Killua’s shoulders, inching closer to Killua. He turned his head towards Gon, hands reaching and meeting, fingers entwining each other. 

They blinked heavily at each other. Gon’s eyes were the first to remain closed, breath slowing. Killua waited, blush rising to his cheeks. He finally swallowed before leaning forward. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Gon’s lips. “I love...being here. With you.” His whisper was hoarse at the end. He buried his face into the pillow again. 

Gon’s hand tightened around Killua’s, words of affection sleepily murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to corns for betaing again!!


End file.
